


Do I or Don't I?

by Azamatic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bit of a rocky situation, does Arthur dare go through with it ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I or Don't I?

**Author's Note:**

> Never been good at writing fics with a marriage in it, but I though I'd give it a go ! Comments and likes are always welcome :)

Arthur sighed happily as he walked into his bedroom. It smelled of the sweatiest sex you could imagine. For Merlin and Arthur, having someone you could fuck on a moments notice was the best thing they could both imagine. Arthur was the perfect top. He had the body of a god. He was incredibly muscular, but not overly and his well defined abs, pecs and arms were just proof that he had good stamina, which left Merlin gasping for air every time they'd finished.

It was a good year into their relationship. He was a successful author (under a pen name) and Merlin ran his own small cafe. Everything seemed to be going incredibly well, until Merlin asked Arthur a question that left him a bit weary of what to say. It was just after they had just finished one of their usual rounds of frolicking and they were curled up in each others arms in bed watching The Sword In The Stone on the telly. Merlin was wondering whilst they were lying there, his fingers trailing over Arthur's abs, whether or not he should say what is really on his mind.

"Arthur?" Merlin said inquisitively.

"Whats up?" he replied, trailing his fingers through Merlin's soft hair, which made Merlin shut his eyes for a second and smile.

"You know I love you, I love you more than I could ever dream of."

Arthur smiled. He turned on his side and caught Merlin's lips in his own. "I love you too, Merlin. What has bought this on?"

Merlin hesitated, wondering whether or not to say what was on his mind. "Marriage." He suddenly blurted out.

The very mention of the word made Arthur sit straight up, looking over to Merlin with a look of surprise wiped all over his face.

"What about it?" Arthur said hesitantly.

"Well, where do we stand on the matter? I've been dreaming about the man I want my husband to be for years, and what my wedding to be for years, and what my wedding will be like. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." Merlin said all this without breaking eye contact.

"Leave it." arthur said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's wrist and tightened his grip. "I said, leave it!" He said it in an almost cold, lifeless voice.

Merlin wriggled his hand loose. Arthur could see the look of dear and utter confusion that was practically leaking out of Merlin's eyes.

Merlin shifted over to the very edge of the bed and pulled the duvet tight up around himself. Arthur didn't even dare to say anything back. He too did the same on his side of the bed. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he could hear Merlin sobbing ever so quietly.

Arthur awoke the next morning to an empty bed, which worried him slightly. He quickly put a brush through his hair and threw some clothes on and hurried into the living room, hoping to catch Merlin. As with the bed, the room was empty and missing the sweet aroma of the coffee that Merlin brewed each morning. He opened the closet by the door to see Merlin's shoes, scarf and favorite coat were gone.

Arthur knew that Merlin would be fine wherever he was, but her felt an almost instinctive urge to go and seek Merlin out, and he knew where to look first.

He took a brisk walk down the street to Merlin's cafe, Ealdor, the place where he would usually be at that time. he was actually taken by surprise to find Gwen and Freya, Merlin's two employee's, standing outside the shop with the shutters.

"Arthur!" Freya exclaimed.

"Morning girls, I don't suppose either of you have seen Merlin have you?"

"If we had, we wouldn't be standing out here now, would we?" Gwen replied with a smile and a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Touche. I had a bit of a tiff with Merlin last night, so I need to find him."

"It has something to do with the 'm' word, doesn't it?" Freya blurted out.

Arthur stood there looking a little shocked and confused. "How did you know?"

"We catch him daydreaming sometimes, talking to himself about his big day in the future." Gwen replied, stealing a look to Freya.

Arthur could see it now. He could see all the subtle little hints that Merlin was dropping about how much he wanted to further their relationship. The countless hours he spent looking at pictures of cakes and rings, it all made sense.

"Go home girls, I'll make sure to tell Merlin."

Without offering any argument, the girls walked off, happy with their day off.

Arthur knew Merlin would probably be wondering round town, endlessly daydreaming whilst staring into the windows of stores selling posh suits and sleek rings.

He didn't realize just how much he had hurt Merlin and potentially crushing his hopes and dreams. He knew there was only one way to settle this, but the question on his mind is 'do i or dont i'.

He spent the rest of the evening looking for Merlin, but returned to the flat empty handed. Just before he put his key in the door, he caught the distinctive whiff of Merlin's cookies & cream fudge brownies, which instantly put a smile on his face. He was engulfed as he walked in, by the intoxicating aroma of chocolate and the sandalwood scented aftershave that Merlin was never without.

He found hum curled up in a ball on the couch, cuddling one of Arthur's leather Jackets. Merlin was always comforted by anything that belonged to Arthur, his scent just made him feel safe and calm.

Arthur could tell Merlin acknowledged him by the slight turn of the head, but still they both remained silent. He spent the next half hour freshening himself up and readying himself for what he was about to do. He put on the items of clothing that he knew Merlin liked the most. The grey woolen cardigan and the black skinny jeans with slightly worn away knees, he knew it would make Merlin loosen up a bit. 

By the time he came back into the living room, Merlin was sitting upright in the armchair. Arthur sat down on the chair opposite and found their stares locked together. Arthur leaned forward and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Arthur started saying, which made Merlin shift in the chair, somehow he knew what was coming next.

"I understand that I reacted in a not so understanding way and that was wrong. I know I should have answered you thoughtfully and I didn't think it through. But, I've now thought it through."

He could see Merlin's eyes widen even more. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and set it next to Merlin. He wouldn't dare get down on one knee because these jeans were dreadfully tight!

Arthur could see Merlin's eyes well up.

He opened the box and placed it in Merlin's hand.

"Merlin, will you marry me?"


End file.
